¿Quien mato a Haruko?
by Eowynd
Summary: Slam Dunk vs Detective Conan. Haruko Akagi aparece muerta en el gimnasio de la preparatoria Shohoku. ¿Podran Conan y los demas resolver este caso?


Slam Dunk X Detective Conan

"¡¿Quién Mato a Haruko!"

By Lilian "Geminis" Bascuñán

e-mail este fic se usan los VERDADEROS NOMBRES de Detective Conan o Metantei Conan que son

-Shinishi Kudo (NO BOBI JACKSON POR KAMISAMA!)

-Conan Edogawa (NO CONAN BLAZI CIELO SANTO!)

-Inspector Megure (NO INSPECTOR VERA POR FAVOR!)

-Ran Mouri (SI! DE NUEVO! NO CLAUDIA GUZMAN!)

-Kogoro Mouri (POR QUINTA VEZ! NO CARLOS GUZMAN!)

Bien después de desahogarme vamos al fic

Estado de Kanagawa

23:30 p.m.

Desde la calle se puede ver una gran cantidad de automoviles y patrullas frente a la preparatoria Shohoku

-lamento haberle molestado tan tarde, pero esto es muy importante

-ni lo mencione ¿Cuál es el nombre de la victima? -pregunto el detective Kogoro Mouri al inspector Megure

-Su nombre es Akagi Haruko, de diecisiete años de edad, iba en segundo año de preparatoria, es la hermana menor del excapitan y centro del equipo de basquetball

El detective Mouri se agacha y levanta la sabana que cubre el cadaver

-¡que lastima! -dijo- era una chica muy linda, es evidente que la apuñalaron hasta matarla fue algo brutal

-efectivamente, quien haya sido el asesino no se dio ni siquiera el trabajo de intentar hacerlo aparecer como un suicidio o algo similar

-Quién encontro el cuerpo? -pregunto Conan ganandose un golpe por parte de Kogoro

-NIÑO IMPERTINENTE! YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO INTERFIERAS!

-papá por favor no lo retes -le dice a Conan- Conan, ya sabes que no debes molestar a papá cuando trabaja

-de todos modos la joven fue encontrada por un joven del equipo de basketball, llamado Hanamichi Sakuragi, afirma que la encontró al llegar alrededor de las 23:05 p.m. de inmediato llamó a la policia

-pero que hacia aqui tan tarde? y sola? -penso Conan, entonces se da cuenta de algo en el cadaver

-tiene sus uñas y manos limpias, si hubiera sido atacada por sorpresa se habría defendido y hubieran quedado rastros de sangre y piel debajo de sus uñas, eso solo significa una cosa...ella vino aqui por su voluntad, posiblemente llamada por el asesino y no solo eso sino que no intento poner resistencia alguna..., entonces ella conocía al asesino?

-ahora debemos ir a la casa de la joven a hacer más preguntas

-de acuerdo

Casa de la Familia Akagi

23:40 pm

-Muy bien quien de todos ustedes encontro el cadaver?- pregunto el dtve Mouri

-Fui yo, señor detective, llegue al gimnasio como a las 23:05 pm para practicar cuando la encontre en el piso -afirmo Hanamichi

-efectivamente, y en ese instante llamo de inmediato a la policia cierto?

-siempre vas al gimnasio a esa hora? -intervino Conan

-¡URUSAI! -dijo Kogoro dandole otro golpe

-voy todos los días, casi siempre más temprano, pero hoy me quede estudiando con una amiga desde las 19:00 hasta como las 21:30, luego me cambie, comí algo y me fui

-dondé está esa amiga? -pregunto el inpector

-soy yo oficial, mi nombre es Fuji y estuvimos estudiando hasta las 21:30 como él dijo

-Qué le paso a mí hermana, detective? -pregunta un irreconocible Akagi

-la asesinaron apuñalandola, lo que no tengo claro aún es el motivo, pero tal vez podrían ustedes decirnos alguna teoría sobre quien querría matarla- pregunto Kogoro

-ninguna idea, Haruko era una chica muy linda y amable con todos -afirmo Fuji- no se me ocurre quien quisiera matarla

-sin embargo recibio una llamada a eso de las 22:15 -afirmo la madre de Haruko y Akagi- se emociono mucho, se arreglo y salío corriendo, sin decirme nada mas que: "_Sayonara Okaasan Ittekimasu, suki da" ()_ y...ahora...mí pequeña...- en ese instante rompe a llorar y Akagi se la lleva a su habitación

-muy bien el cadaver fue encontrado en el gimnasio, hay alguien más que hubiera podido estar presente? -pregunto Kogoro

-Kaede Rukawa -afirmo Mitsui- él también tiene la costumbre de entrenar hasta como hasta las 23:00 o 24:00

-Alguien más? -pregunto el inspector

-no, los demás se retiran cuando termina el entrenamiento -afirmo Ayako

Mientras eso pasaba con los interrogatorios Conan meditaba

-es muy obvio que fue un asesinato premeditado y a sangre fría, pero quien querría matarla? y porque? También podemos deducir que debe haber sido alguien a quien este chica conocía, por que nunca habría reaccionado asi con un desconocido, pero en ese caso si fue apuñalada por alguien que la esperaba en ese lugar la pregunta es por que ahi siendo más fací,l ocultar el cadaver en otro lado, o incluso arrojarlo al mar.

Lo cierto es que hasta ahora lo único seguro es que fue asesinada entre un poco después de que salío de su casa y un poco antes de las 23:00 que fue 5 minutos antes de que el pelirrojo llegara, es muy extraño además en ese lugar siempre hay al menos una persona entrenando, lo único logico sería pensar que una de estas dos la mato, pero aún no tengo pistas -en eso ve el marco de una foto que alcanzaba a ver por sobre una mesa, saca un pañuelo, para tomarla y la mira.

Se trata de nada más ni nada menos que la foto que tomaron cuando ganaron el campeonato nacional y en ella es posible observar a todos los jugadores del equipo junto a la victima con dos chicas mas, y un trio de porristas y otros jovenes todos se veían muy amistosos y sonreían hacia la camára, excepto uno que miraba de reojo a uno de sus compañeros de foto, entonces va y la saca de su marco y ve que en la parte de atras esta escrita la fecha y el lugar en que se tomo la foto

-20 de diciembre del 2000, estado de Hiroshima -leyo mentalmente- esta foto tiene casi un año de haber sido tomada -penso sin darle mucha importancia, luego coloca la foto en su lugar. Entonces llega Ran y le dice

-dime Conan donde estabas? -pregunto

-pero que pasa

-ya nos vamos a buscar al tal Rukawa -dijo Ran-

-a casa del chico Rukawa?

-sí, para preguntarle que sabe

-bien-penso Conan

Entrada casa de la Familia Rukawa

24:10 pm

-muy bien, esta es la casa del tal Rukawa y la de al frente es la del pelirrojo, mira que resultaran ser vecinos, la distancia desde la casa de la victima aqui es de diez minutos y de la casa de la victima al gimnasio es de otros 15 minutos, asi que la distancia de aqui al colegio son de entre 18 y 20 minutos por lo que ambos tuvieron el mismo tiempo para ir y volver ahora que lo pienso /¡¿COMO QUE TU Y RUKAWA SON VECINOS/ eso fue lo que todos dijeron por que se habran sorprendido tanto

-Oi -dijo Conan a Mitsui- porque todos se asombraron de que los dos sean vecinos?

-Bueno la razón es que... -El inspector Megure y el detective Mouri llaman a la puerta y aparece Rukawa con cara de dormido despues de una larga siesta

-si, que quieren?

-es usted Rukawa Kaede de la preparatoria Shohoku?- dice el inspector

-si yo soy- dijo

-somos la policia y necesitamos hablar con usted- dice Kogoro

-hum, pasen -todos entran y empiezan a interrogar a Rukawa

-digamos esaba hoy en el gimnasio entre 22:00 y 23:00? -pregunto Megure

-si, pero solo estuve desde las 1900 hasta las 2230 o 2245

-nos dijeron que suele quedarse hasta las 2400 porque se retiro tan temprano?

-estoy resfriado y empeze a sentirme algo mareado y con dolor de cabeza- mientras rukawa hablaba Conan empezo a recorrer la casa encontrando la misma foto del campeonato nacional, luego siguio buscando evidencias sobre el caso y al llegar a la habitación de Rukawa encontro un computador con scaner, impresora, una cama pegada a la pared, unos pocos posters y afiches de basketball, junto con folletos de universidades en estados unidos y una foto sobre el velador

-esta foto es un scaneo y ampliación de la foto que ambos tenian, pero no es completa es solo de... pero por que segun me dijo ese joven...esto se esta poniendo cada vez más raro -entonces encuentra un cuaderno y nota que es un diario de vida -veamos

1º de Marzo: entre a la preparatoria. Me pelee con un pelirrojo

25 Abril: hoy el pelirrojo me ataco, yo le pegue y nos suspendieron del entranamiento;

-se nota que no es conversador ni con él mismo -penso Conan-

30 de Julio: acabo de descubrir por que me odia. Es un do'aho

31 de Octubre: clasificamos gracias al do'aho y su clavada de milagro. Es un idota, pero cuando lo ví...

10 de Noviembre: trotaba por la playa, cuando le vi, el corazón me dio un vuelco, por que debo -con las lineas siguientes Conan se coloca cada vez más rojo hasta que lo cierra

-esto esta como esas historias de Yume() que lee Ran...eh? Yume? entonces si lo que me dijo este chico es cierto /Todos los chicos lo odian porque tiene a todas las chicas locas, pero él no les hace caso, yo creo que es un engreido/ -esto es lo que faltaba para cerrar el triangulo de relaciones entre los tres, este caso es mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba hay varias posibilidades -entonces sale de la habitación y se encuentra a la salida del baño con Fuji, quien esta con los ojos rojos

-esta bien señorita? -le pasa un pañuelo

-le mira y recibe el pañuelo-sí es solo que Haruko-chan esta muerta y no alcanse a disculparme con ella

-Disculparse?

-peleamos por que le dije que debía olvidarse de esa obsesión que tenía con Rukawa, por que él ni siquiera sabe que existe

-Ah no?

-No, él sólo piensa en el basketball, en cambio Hanamichi -con esto se entistece y Conan lo nota- Hanamichi, daría su vida por ella si ese fuera el caso

-por que esa mirada, acaso ella... digame realmente estudiaron juntos toda la tarde?

-asi es, hasta como las 930 o 945 luego serví te para los dos en la cocina y él hizo una llamada telefonica importante segun dijo

-una llamada? entonces habra sido el quien la llamo? y despues usted se fue?

-si, él me acompaño hasta la parada del autobus y luego me fui, pero para entonces deben haber sido como las 1030

-ya veo -entonces ella lo toma de la mano y le dice

-ven vamos, con los demas

-si, vamos si eso fue asi y él se fue de inmediato, debería haber llegado a las 1048 o 1050 y entonces habría tenido 10 a 20 minutos para matarla, limpiar y avisar a la policia, pero el otro chico dijo que estuvo aqui hasta las 1045 entonces tendría que haber visto el crimen ¡rayos! ¡que confuso!

-diganos usted conocía la victima Haruko Akagi?

-con cara de que le hablaban en marciano-Minako Arasi? quién es?

-eeehhh! no la conoce, era la hermana menor del capitan, fue a todos los entrenamientos y partidos, tambien era ayudante de la entrenadora Ayako y era admiradora suya y aún no la conocia!

-misma cara signos de interrogacion-tengo admiradoras! desmayo generalizado

-ERES UN ZORRO ESTUPIDO! AÚN AHORA NO LOGRO ENTEDER PORQUE LE GUSTABAS! -grito molesto

-cómo dice? a la victima le gustaba este joven? -pregunto Kogoro

-si, pero es un zorro estupido -afirmo Hanamichi

-te molesta que ella no te correspondiera eso es todo -afirmo Michy

-a usted le gustaba la victima? -pregunto el inspector

-eh, bueno, sí asi es

-si me queda claro es que ella estaba enamorada del cara de zorro y al pelirrojo lo veía como un amigo. Por eso mismo el pelirrojo odia al cara de zorro, mientras que a ella la amaba. Sin embargo para el cara de zorro, es muy evidente que ni siquiera sabia que existia, tal como afirmo esta otra chica y a excepcion del que sale en la foto ni se entera de nada mas, que horror! ya me empezo a doler la cabeza

En eso llega un policia con algunos resultados y dice

-inspector hay algo raro en los analisis de la escena del crimen

-y que es lo raro?

-las únicas huellas digitales encontradas son las de la victima

-QQQQUUUUEEEEEÉ? ESTÁN SEGUROS?

-asi es señor

-pero como es eso posible? -se preguntaban Kogoro y el inspector Megure

-entonces eso significa una sola cosa -entonces Conan se acerca al policia y le pregunta al oido -Oiga, digame usted sabe si...

-si, eso es cierto

-ya lo tengo -entonces Conan va donde Kogoro y lo adormece con el dardo anestesico

-Co/Ko: inspector megure!

-qué pasa? acaso ya resolvio el caso

-Co/Ko: si, asi es pero primero necesito unos cuchillos de cocina ojala como el que tenía la victima

-oyeron? vayan por ellos

-Co/Ko: muy bien dadas las cosas solo hay 2 posibles asesinos, las únicas dos personas que estan en el gimnasio a esa hora, los jovenes Sakuragi y Rukawa

-ME ESTA ACUSANDO ACASO VIEJO CHUPASANGRE! -grito Sakuragi

-Co/Ko: la distancia de la casa de la victima al gimnasio es de tan solo diez minutos por lo tanto debio haber llegado cerca de las 1030 al gimnasio donde se debio haber encontrado con el joven Rukawa que estuvo ahi hasta las 1045, lo más probable es que no se atreviera a hablarle en un comienzo y solo lo observara que es lo que nos indica su forma de ser y justo cuando se acerco a los vestidores descubrio algo que la hizo morirse, lo más probable fue que fuera antes de esta noche, pero me estoy alejando un poco del tema, joven Sakuragi la victima le pidio que la llamara a su casa cerca de las 1000 con algun pretexto, cierto?

-si, asi fue me pidio que la llamara a las diez

-Co/Ko: pero la victima no contaba con que el joven Sakuragi hizo la llamada desde su casa y no desde el gimnasio de la escuela

-DE QUÉ ESTA HABLANDO VIEJO! -volvio a gritar

-Co/Ko: Todo esto fue una trampa que la victima tendio

-eh? una trampa? -pregunto el inspector megure

-Co/Ko: claro la victima iba a matarlo joven Sakuragi

-QQQUUUEEEEÉ! JAMÁS! HARUKO NUNCA PODRÍA...ELLA NUNCA HARÍA...

-Co/Ko: pero lo hizo, ella lo odiaba profundamente, porque descubrio algo, algo que detono toda esta situación y nos condujo a este horrible resultado

-pero detective que fue lo que descubrio la victima? -pregunto el inspector

-Co/Ko: descubrio que su amor jamás sería correspondido, descubrio en algun momento que el corazón del joven Rukawa estaba lleno de amor hacia otra persona y entonces creyo que matandola, el corazón de Rukawa podría ser suyo

-e-eso quiere decir que...que

-Co/Ko: asi es esa persona...es usted joven Sakuragi! y para la victima usted era un ladron, alguien quien había robado lo que ella más amaba, y esto desperto un lado psicotico en ella y decidio matarlo.

-pero la victima media un 1,64 y pesaba 51 kilos jamás podría haberle hecho daño a este joven tan robusto, y alto -refuto el inspector

-Co/Ko: inspector, cuando uno esta enamorado se vuelve muy ilogico y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, la chica sabía que si le pedía comida china el joven sería capaz de ir a China misma a buscarla

-todos los del equipo: eso tiene sentido, es cierto, yo creo lo mismo...

-no entiendo -dijo el inspector

-Co/Ko:es muy simple la victima en algun momento le ofreceria una bebida o un refresco en el cual previamente había hechado un narcotico, estoy seguro que si registran las pertenencias de la victima encontraran un frasco de pastillas para dormir, luego cuando se durmiera y estuviera indefenso le apuñalaria

-es cierto encontramos pastillas para dormir en su bolso -dijo un policia sosteniendo un plastico con un frasco

-pero salio mal y se encontro con el joven Rukawa en vez del joven Sakuragi -resumio el inspector

-Co/Ko:exacto y en un arranque de valor decidio acercarse a hablarle y confesarle sus sentimientos

-esa era la tal Haruko? -acoto Rukawa

-ahora la recuerda y por que no lo hizo antes? -pregunto el inspector

-y usted sabe cuantas chicas a la semana me dicen que les gusto? -respondio

-de todos modos lo único que obtuvo fue un rechazo, en el cual solo se corroboro lo que ya temía, que su amor de pelo negro jamás le prestaría atención, entonces poco después de que este saliera del gimnasio , ella se derrumbo mentalmente y en su desesperación... se apuñalo

-qué pruebas tiene Mouri? -pregunto el inspector

-Co/Ko: me alegra que pregunte; primero la falta de huellas o signos de pelea, segundo si la victima hubiera sido atacada sus manos conservarían restos de evidencia como cabello, piel o sangre sobre todo debajo de las uñas, pero estaban limpias lo que indica que no hubo pleito y tambien confirma el punto anterior sobre que la victima fue por voluntad propia al lugar; tercero y para esto pedi los cuchillos, quiero que ambos tomen uno y lo claven sobre el cojin que esta sobre el sofa -entonces Hanamichi y Rukawa hacen lo que les dicen con los cuchillos y le pasan el cojin al inspector

-y esto que prueba?

-Co/Ko:recordemos por un instante la forma y el como estaba clavado el cuchillo en el pecho de la victima

-y para que?

-Co/Ko: comparelos con el de la victima se dara cuenta para empezar que tanto el joven Sakuragi como el joven Rukawa son diestros, pero si se analiza bien nos daremos cuenta que el cuchillo fue clavado por alguien que es zurdo como lo era la victima; segundo el angulo de inclinación si hubiera sido atacada por alguno de los dos como son tan altos el cuchillo hubiera quedado inclinado sobre el cuello de la victima, pero estaba inclinado hacia un poco la izquierda y eso se debe a ser zurda y ademas de brazos cortos; tercero la profundidad del cuchillo si lo analiza si cualquiera de ambos jovenes hubiera clavado el cuchillo este se hubiera enterrado casi hasta el mango debido a la fuerza que tienen, pero sin embargo la hoja solo estaba hundida hasta aproximadamente la mitad de la hoja, lo que corresponde a la fuerza de una joven de su altura y peso, y para demostrarlo le voy a pedir a la joven Fuji que tome uno de los cuchillos y repita la operación ya que su peso, estatura y contextura calzan bastante bien con las de la victima -entonces ella lo hace toma el cuchillo con su mano derecha, con cierta dificulatad lo clava y queda como a media hoja

-Co/Ko: lo ve, la diferencia es demasiado notoria para pasar desapercibida

-ya veo entonces todo fue un terrible incidente, pero de ser suicidio la mayoría dejan una nota

-Co/Ko: por dios inspector! ella quería vengarse del pelirrojo y en última instancia también del joven Rukawa, para que dejar una nota cuando por las evidencias cualquiera de los dos habría sido llevado a la carcel preso de por vida? una nota de suicidio sería totalmente inutil y un estorbo

-entiendo! entonces penso en vengarse incluso después de la muerte, realmente todo esto la desequilibro mentalmente

-Co/Ko: efectivamente

-muy bien creo que con esto queda cerrado el caso pueden retirarse todos

Poco después a la orilla de un canal

Vemos una sombra parada cerca de la orilla y sostiene algo entre sus manos

x: esos policias eran unos tontos, todos ellos incluyendo al detective "durmiente" () que es tan famoso, pero sin mebargo tú eres la más tonta dejar a Sakuragi por ese homosexual de Rukawa, idiota! ya me encargare de él también...sabes? realmente me asuste, pero tuve suerte de que yo fuera ambidiestra Haruko -dice mirando una foto donde salen ellas dos-por suerte cuando ese detective me lo pidio se me ocurrio usar la mano derecha, pero no te preocupes yo cuidare de la tía Suikei y muy especialmente de Sakuragi-san lo cuidare como ni tú ni Rukawa pudieran imaginarlo...Adios Haruko! fuiste una gran amiga! -dicho esto arrojo la foto al río y se retiro entre las sombras sin que nadie la viera

Fin del Fanfic

Observaciones

"Sayonara Okaasan Ittekimasu, suki da" significa "Adios mamá me voy, te quiero"

"Yume" significa "Sueños" y es el nombre de una prestigiosa revista donde se publican solo historias Yaoi y muy popular entre las jovencitas de secundaria y preparatoria en Japón

"Durmiente" en la serie los personajes apodan al detective Mouri el detective durmiente por su "tecnica" para resolver casos en una postura que simula el estar dormido

Fin

escrito originalmente el 23 de Abril del 2001 y terminado el 30 de Abril (el día del trabajador)


End file.
